


Dinner

by moonofmorrigan



Series: EvenStar: Daily Writing Challenge Fics [13]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Chickens, Comedy, F/M, Gen, Short, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/pseuds/moonofmorrigan
Summary: Chaos during dinner.For sdavid09's Daily Writing Challenge Prompt - 14 The chaos and disruption in the room was evident.  Broken chairs, shattered glass, streaks of blood here and there.  There was only one response.  “So…dinner?”





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work of fanfiction, and is not endorsed by the originator(s) of the work. All official characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement, offense, or solicitation is intended. This story has been written for entertainment value only. No profit is being made from this writing. Note, all original characters contained herein copyrighted to MoonofMorrigan.
> 
> For @sdavid09's daily writing challenge prompt #14 - The chaos and disruption in the room was evident. Broken chairs, shattered glass, streaks of blood here and there. There was only one response. “So…dinner?”

 

The chaos and disruption in the room was evident.  Broken chairs, shattered glass, streaks of blood here and there. 

 

There was only one response which came from Arwen, “So…dinner?”

 

"I do not think I have ever earned a dinner so much in life." Aragorn chimed in beside her.

 

"First we should clear this all away." Eowyn suggested gesturing to the mess.

 

"I only want to know one thing. How did a dozen chickens managed to get into the banquet hall during the royal wedding feast in the first place." Faramir remarked looking at the disaster in front of them.

 

All eyes slowly turned to the hobbits Merry and Pippin. The two merely looked at each other, then sped off quickly in the other direction.

END


End file.
